Evaluate the following expression when $d = 10$ and $c = 2$. $7$ $d$ $ + 8$ $c$ $ - 10$
Answer: Substitute $10$ for ${d}$ and $2$ for ${c}$ $ = 7{(10)} + 8{(2)} - 10 $ $ = 70 + 16 - 10 $ $ = 76$